Sanitation Expert
|weapon/GW = Toxic Trash |damage/GW = Toxic |range/GW = Mid |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Sanitation Expert GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Toxic Trash |damage/GW2 = Toxic |range/GW2 = Mid |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Sanitation Expert is the Rare toxic variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has a toxic aura which damages nearby enemies, and his attack inflicts toxic damage overtime too. However, in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, he does not have any toxic aura, and can only inflict toxic damage with his primary weapon. He was released in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Descriptions Stickerbook description All-out war with the Plants is messy business. Thankfully, the Sanitation Expert is here to clean that mess up. It may not be glamorous (we don't pay him), but nothing beats a hard day's work and a job well done. Thanks Sanitation Expert! In-game description His Toxic Trash launcher deals toxic damage over time. AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon His primary weapon is the Toxic Trash. It deals 35 (40 when upgraded) impact and critical damage and 18 splash damage in addition to continuous toxic damage to plants. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Moldy Sandwich A week-old sandwich helps you reload faster... somehow... Bigger Cans More spacious garbage cans help to increase your ammo capacity. Trash Compactor What an incredible smell you've discovered! Upgraded compactors mean more damaging, trashy goodness in every shot. Strategies With the use of the Sonic Grenade, the Sanitation Expert is capable of doing lots of damage, both to single and groups of plants alike. Critical hits can do a lot of damage, so good aim pays off with this variant. This is one of those Engineers that is just as good at offense as it is support. As long as you are within range of your opponent(s), You will continually be doing damage thanks to the Sanitation Expert's toxic aura. Balance changes May 2018 Patch * * Gallery SanitationExpert.png|Stickerbook File:Sanitation_Expert_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Appearance in a teaser for the Legends of the Lawn DLC RubbishProjectile.png|Sanitation Expert's projectile Trivia * In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, ''he had the second highest critical damage at 40, only being beaten by the Painter at 48. *He was the last toxic character to be added and the only one to be added in DLC content. However, this only applies to ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *He is the only Engineer variant with two words in his name. **This is no longer the case in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, which adds the Roadie Z and AC Perry. *Similarly to most of the other Engineers, his facial hair appears to have been removed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *He is the only toxic zombie variant to not have with a toxic aura but only in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *In the zombie mission "You Are Cordially Invited...", there is a Sanitation Expert named Barth (a pun on the word "barf") who will help the player find the location of Dr. Zomboss' secret lair if they beat his time at shooting gnome targets. However, once the player has done this, Barth is about to tell the location of the lair, but gets distracted by a Potato Mine next to him. He looks at the Potato Mine, looks at the player (with a worried expression) and is then launched over a hedge by the Potato Mine. However, even if the player doesn't beat his time, he says "You no beat Barth's time. But I will still show you anyways!" **If the Potato Mine is destroyed before the quest is complete, then he will still look at the location of where the Potato Mine was as the player still hears chittering sounds, even though it was destroyed, and then he will still fly up into the air while groaning. *His name is very much the opposite of what he really is, as he is the Sanitation Expert, yet he doesn't look very sanitized himself. **His upgrades further prove this. ru:Санитарный Эксперт Category:Engineer variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Toxic variants Category:Rare variants